


I Am A Gentleman

by TinySprite



Category: Oumagadoki Doubutsuen
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, Unnamed OC - Freeform, cute fic, slight spoilers for end of manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySprite/pseuds/TinySprite
Summary: A cute one-shot written for a friend. Igarashi the spotted seal is a Gentleman who sees his debts through, even when he's scared.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fightme111](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fightme111).



> Hey! This is something of an old piece that I'm putting up. As hinted in the tags, this takes place after the end of the manga.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Oumagadoki Doubutsuen (Crazy Zoo), which is owned by Horikoshi Kouhei. Only the plot and mentioned OC are mine and I make no money from this.

Note: Super late gift for !! Thank you for your patience!

Note 2: This is set after the end of the manga, so it does contain some spoilers if you haven't read it yet.

(----)

Igarashi the spotted seal was a Gentleman, which all in the zoo would agree was true.

And as a Gentleman, that meant that he would always repay his debts. Debts which he owed quite a few to to Miss Hana, the Director, and many others of the zoo. So when the opportunity came to repay said debts, he immediately volunteered.

Even if said opportunity took him back to Ushimitsudoki Aquarium.

Once they got the Director calmed down (and it only took three carrots this time!), they went over again the proposal brought to them by Ikkaku. As the Narwhal laid out, even though they had cautiously allowed Isana back to the aquarium, business was still hurting. And since they were working to become a kinder environment to their animals, they didn't want to push them into any more late night activities or back to back shows as had been done before and so they were wondering if the Director and Miss Hana had any ideas and or if they'd be willing to at least loan them some of the zoo animals for the occasional special show.

Miss Hana had idly mentioned that the night shows had been the most popular and Igarashi had gotten a rather outlandish idea and put it forth.

His own proposal was as so: some of the aquatic animals from the Oumagadoki Zoo would go the aquarium, wait until after 4:44 pm to transform, then reveal themselves to the public under the guise of being special animatronics or perhaps puppets. From there they'd would entertain the aquarium goers with little shows or perhaps by repeating facts about their kind, like the spotted seal's table manners or the Galapagos turtle's life span.

They'd had to calm Shiina down again, using half a crate of carrots this time and as soon as the Director could speak without yelling, he laid down his first and most iron-bound demand: that Shiina himself would go to the aquarium alongside any of the zoo animals that also volunteered to go.

Ikkaku immediately agreed to it, clearly overjoyed at the help.

From there, their group worked out the rest of the particulars:

      1. It'd be a short show lasting only an hour.

      2. It'd be more geared towards children, given how easily they could make this educational as well as fun. [Everyone had very pointedly avoided looking at Shiina at the mention of this.]

      3. Said shows would only be done twice a week, both to keep it interesting and to avoid wearing out the volunteers.

      4. Oumagadoki Zoo would be compensated for their time and efforts.




 

That last one had caused a bit of a stiff-word fight, until Miss Hana had interrupted to say that while the zoo could use the money, they also needed supplies just as badly. So the current idea was that one show would be compensated with money and the other show would be compensated with supplies from an approved list.

At that point Igarashi had shamefully drifted away from the conversation, amazed at what he himself had done. Yes going back to the aquarium terrified him, but....but he owed his friends and at the least, Ikkaku and the others of their Directors had made it clear that Isana's tyranny was over. He could do this! He was a Gentleman and a Gentleman never backed down from a challenge!

Incidentally, that same confidence was what led to Igarashi finding out about Ushimitsudoki's newest employee first.

A boy about Miss Hana's age, with short dark green hair and an excitable nature, he'd approached Igarashi without fear and had excitedly rattled off a long list of the spotted seal's attributes. It was quite like meeting Miss Hana all over again. Sakamata ironically came to Igarashi's rescue, gently shooing the kid away with a light reprimand about being behind on cleaning.

To Igarashi's unasked question, Sakamata explained simply, “Isana figured the zoo and that circus were on to something, so he hired our new kid there to try and help liven the place up. Figured an outsider's perspective could be just what we needed to finish breaking his own curse.”

Igarashi nodded at that, not quite sure what to say in response. Certainly life had gotten better at the zoo since Miss Hana's arrival and the circus was always a lively place....

The music for their special show began and Igarashi straightened his spine. He could think on it later. For now he had a job to do and a promise to keep and as a Gentleman, he'd see it through.

 


End file.
